Two weeks
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: Ginny unexpectedly finds out that Harry is having an affair. Could he really be cheating on her or is there more to the picture than it seems?


Two weeks

By TheDarkAngelLilith

(It killed me to write this *tears*)

Ginny unexpectedly finds out that Harry is having an affair. Could he really be cheating on her or is there more to the picture than it seems?

* * *

Two weeks, two weeks to the day. Two glorious weeks that they had spent together since their wedding day. Her mother said nineteen was too young to get married to which she had replied "We were made for each other, so why wait?" her mother's own words. But it was true she was never going to love him less only more if that was even possible. It didn't really feel like anything had changed between them. The wedding had been a good bonding experience but it didn't make their relationship more valid than it already was it just put it in writing. It just made official to everyone what the two of them already knew. That their love was true and pure, strong, unbreakable.

That morning Ginny woke up curled on the couch in the living room. She sat up and stretched she was sore from sleeping in such an awkward position. A thin blanket fell to the floor as she stood, Harry must have draped it over her.

It wouldn't have been the first time this happened. Whenever Harry was late getting home she would wait up for him. She worried when he didn't come home on time due to the dangers his work posed. Sometimes she would pass out waiting for him to return. On these nights Harry would affectionately tuck her in and sleep in the arm chair next to her. That's what made this morning strange, he wasn't sleeping in the arm chair. Ginny wouldn't have minded if he'd slept in the bedroom, she'd rather he had. His work was exhausting and he needed to be aware and alert he couldn't have gotten the best sleep curled awkwardly in the chair.

Ginny yawned and looked at the clock, 7:20, early for a weekend. She doubted that Harry would be awake but she headed for their bedroom intent on curling up next to him. Maybe she would fall asleep again or maybe she would just watch him sleep. Ginny pushed the door open slowly trying not to make too much noise; she didn't want to wake him. There lying in their bed she saw her husband sleeping soundly. His bare chest rose and fell and his dark hair was even more dishevelled than usual. But the normal swell of affection Ginny felt for him wasn't there. Next to Harry was another bare shoulder and a mess of auburn curls poking from beneath the blanket.

The feeling was impossible to describe. It was like someone dropped her heart from a height and it shattered like glass on impact. She wasn't thinking, she couldn't think. She screamed in shock and pain as if a bullet had just pierced her chest, she felt as if there had.

The beds occupants stirred in shock and Harry sat bolt upright. They made eye contact and he sighed running a hand through his hair. Ginny felt a surge of anger, a blinding white hot fury. She wanted to curse him she was going to, he deserved it. But she couldn't, because no matter what he did she still loved him, she couldn't stop no matter how much her dignity told her to. She turned suddenly and ran.

No, this wasn't happening, it couldn't be. He wouldn't, not Harry, he wouldn't do that to her. But she'd seen it. There was no denying what was going on. They were topless or completely naked for all she knew, his hair was a wild mess, and most incriminating was the look on his face, the look of someone who had been caught. This was the worst pain imaginable. She would beg for the cuciatus curse over this, it might have even been a relief to feel excoriating physical pain it might make her forget her heart ache.

"Ginny! Ginny wait!" she heard him call.

He caught her by the wrist suddenly and she turned to him. His hair was still a mess his glasses were lopsided. His jeans were wrinkled like he'd just picked them up off of the floor and hurriedly put them on.

Hot tears burned her cheeks, she hated it, why did she have to cry? "How could you?!"

Harry sighed, not a pained sigh but a sigh that sounded as if this conversation was a nuisance to him. Another pain slashed her heart violently. He wasn't even sorry for what he'd done she could tell.

"Ginny, listen-"

"No! no! How could you do this?! In our bed while I was just feet away?! I thought you loved me, I thought this was real!" Ginny sobbed, she wanted to be stronger wanted to slap him and tell him it was his loss. She couldn't, she was in too much pain.

"I did love you, but things change," Harry sighed.

Did… _did_ , past tense as in not anymore. She felt like she was going to faint and she wanted to. Wanted for it all to go away and slip into peaceful nothingness, she wouldn't care if she woke up or not. He didn't love her, had he ever truly? Even after this she still loved him no matter how painful it was, so how could he just stop loving her?

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked through tears, her voice was weak, pitiful.

"About, I don't know, a month," he replied not looking at her, not feeling any pain or remorse.

"But we were married two weeks ago!" Ginny cried.

This was the worst pain yet, everything had been a lie. The happiness, the bliss, all the love, the kisses, the soft touches and their wedding all lies. An act, an award worthy performance. How long would this have gone on if she hadn't caught him? Or did he want her to catch him, did he enjoy this game?

"I didn't want to hurt you," Harry told her. She saw that he was still wearing his wedding band. How could he wear that ring and make love to that woman.

Didn't he understand that this was hurting her so much more than it would have if he'd just called the wedding off? How could he think that pretending to love her and having an affair behind her back would spare her feelings? She couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Ginny took off her ring and threw it at him. It bounced off of his chest and she heard the diamond crack as it hit the floor. She ran again ran until her lungs burned. She didn't know where she was going and her surroundings seemed non-existent.

She heard him calling after her but instead of getting softer as she ran away from him they got louder and clearer.

"Ginny, Ginny! Ginny!"

She gasped jolting upwards as she woke. She knocked her forehead roughly off his and collapsed on to her back. It had been a dream, all a dream.

Harry knelt over her she was laying on the floor beside the couch and the pain from knocking heads was coupled by soreness in her side and shoulder. She must have fallen off of the couch in her sleep.

"It's okay Love you were dreaming," Harry whispered giving her feather light caresses down her neck and jaw. "I came home and you were on the floor, crying in your sleep, are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, the dream had left her shaken. She wasn't one to be shaken up by nightmares, everyone has them sure they can be scary but then you wake up and it's over nothing to cry about. But this one, this one she needed time to recover from. She could feel tears still wet on her face but they no longer fell.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He looked concerned even pained. This was the Harry she knew and fell in love with.

She realized how silly her dream had been and felt a little guilty for having it. Harry would never do that to her she knew he wouldn't. Besides they weren't even married, their wedding was two weeks away not two weeks ago. This was just a little cold feet that's all. Nothing to take seriously.

Ginny sat up slowly gazing into his emotion filled green eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a passionate embrace.

"I'm sure," she sighed contently, a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Harry held her in return stroking her back soothingly. She felt his love flow through her ridding all the fear and pain of dream until only affection and warmth was left. His love was like a patronus frightening away all things dark and evil with its extraordinary glow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly as they sat wrapped snuggly in each other's arms.

"No, it was stupid, trust me," Ginny replied a smile playing at her lips.

Harry pulled away just enough to look in to her eyes "If it scared you that badly then it wasn't stupid,"

Ginny grinned, she loved him too much to express it in touches or words "Don't worry about it, I'm not."

She could tell he wanted to know, out of concern and a curiosity he always had. She loved that about him. He didn't push the matter. He kissed her cheek affectionately and took her hand; her engagement ring glinted in the lamp light.

"Let's go to bed," Harry whispered, he stood still holding her hand but not helping her up. He knew she hated that.

As they settled into bed together Ginny snuggled close and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heart beating almost immediately started to lull her back to sleep.

"I love you Ginny, so much," Harry whispered in to her hair.

She wanted to respond, to tell him how much she loved him even though she knew words couldn't do justice but she was too far gone. She fell asleep and there were no more nightmares, just thoughts and hopes for the weeks, months and years to come.


End file.
